coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8120 (6th May 2013)
Plot Owen continues to threaten Karl but Karl refuses to budge. Finally heeding Anna's pleas, Owen strikes the plasterboard instead and storms out, Anna following. Gary calls at Tina's flat and promises her that he'll make sure she gets her surrogacy payment somehow. Tina tells him not to worry. When Izzy finds out from Anna how Owen's not been paid for the Rovers' job she starts to worry about Gary and wonders where he is. Gary sees the three missed calls from Izzy on his mobile and hurriedly tells Tina he's got to go. Sylvia refuses to discuss St. John's letter any further, telling Hayley that it is more for Roy than her. Stella and Karl call at No.6. Stella offers Owen a half share of the Rovers if in return he finishes the job without payment. Owen and Anna are taken aback. When Gary explains to Izzy he was at Tina's flat reassuring her about the money, Izzy's unimpressed and clearly jealous. Carla, Peter, Rob and Tracy have dinner at the bistro. Marcus joins them. Tracy talks about childbirth and points out to Carla that she's probably too old to have kids, meanwhile Peter and Rob bicker over the bookies. Hayley and Sylvia arrive back at the café but Sylvia fails to mention St. John's letter to Roy. Hayley's perplexed. Gloria puts pressure on Leanne to have a change of heart and lend Stella the money to re-build the pub but Leanne's adamant that whilst Karl's around it's not an option. Karl puts on his overalls and tells Stella that he's going to make a start on clearing up the mess at the Rovers. Stella's touched. David arrives home dog-tired after his shift at the bistro. Gail advises him to stop working so hard and stop stressing over Kylie and the baby. Stella joins Karl in the Rovers and points out that they may have lost their home and their business but they've still got each other. Karl asks Stella again if she'll marry him and hugging him tight, she agrees. Karl's thrilled. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *Maria Connor (Samia Ghadie) is credited but does not appear. *Jeff Davis-Hewitt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella offers Owen a half-share of The Rovers if he finishes the job without payment; Gail advises David to stop working so hard; and Peter and Rob continue to bicker. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes